headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Drake
| aliases = Lily Drake Drake is not Lilith's actual surname. She was born only as Lilith. She took the name Drake for legal purposes. Angel O'Hara This was a separate person whom Lilith took possession of for some time. | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York | associations = S.H.I.E.L.D. S.T.A.K.E. Howling Commandos | known relatives = Dracula Frank Drake | status = | born = 15th century | died = | 1st appearance = ''Giant-Size Chillers'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Lilith Drake is a fictional vampire and a recurring character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She has been presented as both a protagonist and an antagonist. A "Femme Fatale", Lilith Drake made her first appearance in ''Giant-Size Chillers'' #1 in June, 1974. She made alternating appearances in issues of Marvel Preview and Tomb of Dracula during the early 1970s. Biography Abilities * Accelerated healing: All vampires can heal from injuries more quickly than a human. Lilith can recover from life-threatening injuries at an accelerated rate. * Animal control: Lilith shares an empathic bond with certain animals and can instruct them to do her bidding. This usually relates to animals traditionally associated with vampires, such as rats, bats, wolves, etc. * Claws: Lilith possesses razor sharp fingernails which are capable of scratching and rending flesh. * Fangs: Lilith possesses canine fangs, like any other vampire, but rarely makes use of them. This is because, unlike other vampires, she does not require the drinking of blood for nourishment. * Hypnosis: Lilith can mesmerize others into doing her bidding. This usually applies to humans, who do not normally possess enough mental fortitude to resist her. * Immortality: As a vampire, Lilith does not age beyond that of an apparent human woman in her mid-twenties. * Invulnerability: The trait that separates Lilith the most from other vampires is the fact that she is not prone to traditional vampire weaknesses. Sunlight has no affect on her. Garlic is rather tasty and if she sleeps in a coffin, its only because she's got some kink to her. One caveat to this is that she can be killed by being impaled with a wooden stake through the heart. She can also be destroyed through mystical processes, such as black magic. * Possession: Lilith Drake can possess the bodies of others. This is a limited ability however. She can only possess the forms of women, and only those who possess a hatred of their fathers. * Regeneration: In addition to her accelerated healing, Lilith can also regenerate missing limbs. * Resurrection: Unlike other vampires, Lilith can resurrect herself through arcane means. This is only possible so long as her father, Dracula, exists. Should Dracula die, Lilith can in turn be killed. * Superhuman strength: Lilith possesses superhuman strength, even greater than that of other vampires. Approximately 1,100 lbs. * Transformation: Lilith can transform either partially or fully into a vampire bat. She can also turn her body into a fine mist, which is an effective way from avoiding attackers. * Weather control: Lilith has limited control over the weather. She can summon a strong mist to obscure the senses of others. Notes & Trivia Appearances See also External Links * * Lilith Drake at Wikipedia * * References ----